The present invention relates to a modular/convertible toddler climb and slide unit that can be used independently in a variety of different ways as well as combined with other units to form a dynamic and physical skill development structure.
Existing toddler climb and play systems are complex in design and are made from a number of different parts. This results in significant product and labor costs during manufacture as well as substantial labor costs during assembly of such systems. Further, such existing play systems are single use play systems, and thus not readily capable of being used and/or combined with a variety of different play structures for different play experiences.
As compared to existing prior art toddler climb and play systems, the present invention provides a modular/convertible toddler climb and slide unit that can be used independently in a variety of different ways to provide different play structures. In addition, the modular/convertible toddler climb and slide unit can be combined with other play units to form other play structures. As a result, the modular/convertible construction provides a unique design which overcomes the aforenoted problems of prior art designs while achieving a variety of different play structures.